Crazy Happening
by blue-shawty-17
Summary: I'm not good at summaries sorry.She is the most popular girl in school.But despises it all. What happens when the cold hearted Sesshomaru enters her life?
1. What the hell!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters other than Aika, Ayami, Ena, Akito, Gako, Riku, and Kye.

_'Think'_

**"Talk"**

Chapt:1 What the Hell?!

There she is, the must popular girl in school walking to meet her friends so they can walk to school together. _'Oh joy...'_ she thought sarcasticly. Ever since her first year in highschool she has lived a fake life, trying to make her mother happy. She made herself act, and look perfect. Looking like a beauty queen everyday she was damn sick of living her mothers dream. She was a totally different person on the inside. She despised her so called friends, their preppy attitudes. She was sick of it all. She needed a change. She walks down the street her long, chocolate hair swaying in the slight breeze, dark brown eyes downcast. She is pissed though nothing would show it. Not paying attention she bumps in to a lingering figure. When she looks up she meets glowing gold orbs that show no emotion._ 'This can't be! The 'Cold Hearted Sesshomaru'! Damn he is sexy!'_ For a split second she wonders why he hasn't pushed her aside but instead is staring directly down into her wide chocolate eyes. He suprisingly is the first to talk.

"Sango, you will go to dinner with me tonight. I will pick you up at 7pm." he says this with a cold smirk as he begins to walk away.

"Hold up! How do you know..." he had already disappeared around the corner. _'What the Hell just happened?'_ she thought to her self. _'Well this is a definate change.'_ she thought almost amused.

"Sango!" yelled her five friends Aika, Ayami, Ena, Kagome, and Kikyou. Beside them stood her perverted BF Miroku. _'Oh God'_ she thought. Aika is 17 and has long black hair that goes to her waist, with light green eyes. She has D32 breasts and Miroku is always flirting with her even with Sango around. Ayami is Aika's younger sister. She is 16. She has black hair that is about an inch below her sholders, with light brown eyes. She likes Miroku alot and flirts with him often. Now there is Ena who has brown hair down to her knees with blue eyes. Her bofriend is Kye(whom will be explained later.). Kikyou is 19. She has long black hair, with cold grey eyes. She likes Sesshomaru but has never had any luck with him. Kagome is 17 and has black hair down to her waist with light gold eyes.

"Dearest we'll be late to school if you don't hurry." said Miroku dipping Sango over and kissing her. _'Suck up!'_ thought Sango looking into his dark violet eyes. He was well built but nothing to Sesshomaru. He had black hair tied into a ponytail at the bottom of his neck with one earing in the left ear.

"Let's go." she sighed as he wrapped his arm around her waist placing his hand firmly on her ass. _'BASTARD!!'_ she thought pissed but taking no action because it would make her look like an idiot if front of her so called friends.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Lunch

"Hey Ena." said a smooth voice slideing between Sango and Ena.

"Hey Kye! What are you doing here? You're 25 you can't be on this campus!" she said in a sexy voice."WOW!" Ena squeaked as he dragged her to him and kissed her passionalty. Kye is 25 and drop dead gorgeous. He has red hair that goes to his lower back with dark gold eyes And he damn well built. He is 6ft 6in's tall.

"I'm trying to eat here damnit!!!" Sango accidently screamed causing all of her friends to look at her.

"Um Sango are you ok?" questioned her closest friend Kagome.

"I'm um just feeling bad I gonna go bye!" she said jumping from her seat and heading to the doors that lead to the basketball court.

"I'm gona go check on her. Don't follow." Miroku said following Sango out the doors.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Outside

"Babe what's going on?" he said cornering Sango against a wall nibbeling on her neck.

"Nothing.. I'm not in the mood!!" Sango said her voice getting firm as his hands went under her shirt and began to massage her nipples.

"Now Sango calm down. Damn what is your problem?" he said bending down and kissing her stomach and going up.

"Damnit Miroku I said I'm not in the fucking mood what don't you understand!!" tears began to stream down her face as she pushed him away and saw the shocked look on his face. She had no clue why she was crying either.

"Listen Sango...I love you alot. Please remeber that." he said this bending down to kiss her cheek. Just then the bell rang and he smiled at her and walked off. _'Well that was different. Why am I acting like this?'_ she wondered this as she walked to her next class.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At 6pm

"Sango phone!!" yelled her mother from the den.

"Coming!!" she said running down the stairs.

"Hello?" she said as she took the phone.

"Are you getting ready..Sango" said a cold voice over the phone. She gasped.

"Sesshomaru...I really don't think.."

"Just don't thin then I'll be there in one hour." the phone went dead. _'Damnit!'_ she thought.

"She decided to wear a tight black dress with a white dragon embroided in the sides. She wore silver hoop earings. As for her makeup she wore pink eyeliner and silver eyeshadow with clear lipgloss. _'Why the hell am I getting so dressed up?'_ she thought just as the doorbell rang.

"Sango! Your date is here!" her mother yelled.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At the door.

"Are you ready? Damn you look hot!!" he said with a smirk. She thought she was going to faint. He wore a black and silver kimono. His mucles rippled though it when he moved. He walked up and picked her up bridal style.

He took her and put her in the front seat. She was still speachless.

"Um where are we going?" she asked timidly. '_Isn't he 23!' _she thought alarmed at her realization.

"You'll see." he smirked as they drove off.

Ok please Read and Review. This is my first modern era. This is just the begining if I get good reviews I'll update.


	2. Go away Kagome

**This is the new version of chapter two.**

**Recap:**"Um where are we going?" she asked timidly. '_Isn't he 23!' _she thought alarmed at her realization.

"You'll see." he smirked as they drove off.

"Sesshomaru?" Sango asked timidly. He looked at her but gave no other signs of acknowledgment. She sighed.

"Why did you want me to go out with you tonight? I mean considering that I have never even talked to you." it was driving her crazy that he wouldn't show if he heard her.

"Who are you?" he replied not once looking at her.

'What? I'm Sango Taijiya." she said stating the ovbivous. He shook his head.

"Who are you?" he stated again.

"What the hell! I AM SANGO TAIJIYA." she was getting angry. He shook his head again.

"Who are _you_? Not your name, but who are you truely?" she looked at him as if he were insaine.___What the hell does he mean?' _she thought perplexed.

"What the hell do you mean?" he could her the edge to her voice.

"You must be truely feebleminded to not understand this question." he stated this blankly, purposely trying to upset her.

"What!! Turn this damn car around and take me home!! This date is over!" she nearly screamed. For the first time since the car he looked at her with an expressionless face.

"No thank you. Do you rember what I said to get you on this date? Let me refresh your memory, '"Sango, you will go to dinner with me tonight. I will pick you up at 7pm."' Now do you rember? It was an order, not an request." she had a shocked and enraged look on her face. She couldn't speak she was so upset. _'First he says I'm stupid and now he thinks he can just order me around. This will be soooo much fun.'_ she thought sarcasticly.

"We are here." he got out of the car and shut the door. He walked to her side and opened her car door. She refused to get out not realizing it was the most exspensive resturant in town ' _Inu no Taishou's Cafe _

"Fine have your way." he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the car and quickly shut and locked the door. He didn't grab her hard enough to hurt her though. She glared at him so hard he was lucky looks can't kill or else he would be dead.

"Damn baka." she mubbled following him into the resturant. He turned back and gave her a cruel smirk in which only upset her more.

"Ah Mr. Youkai how are you this evening. Do you have anywhere in paticular you would like to sit?" asked a young male waiter.

"Yes. Put us in an isolated area and bring me two glasses of white wine." the man lead them to a room with dark red walls with dim lighting and on table. Sesshomaru pulled out a chair for Sango to sit and he sat across from her. She was still visably pissed.

"Have you found an answer to my question yet.?" he voice was as cold as ice, yet some how Sango acutally found it sexy. _'What the hell am I thinking? There is no way in hell I could like this arogant bastard! Is there?'_ she thought before answering his question.

"No. I don't even understand what you are trying to ask me." he shook his head again. "Damnit would you stop that it is really starting to piss me off." she wispered this considering the fact she was in a public place.

"You will understand the question...one day. What do you want to eat?" he changed the subject giving her no room to object.

"I ate at home so I am not hungry, sorry. That reminds me how are you going to pay for this?" she was starting to calm down and feel a little more comfortable with Sesshomaru, though only a little bit.

"I don't have to."

"How is that possible?" she was again perplexed by his indirect way of speaking. It was driving her crazy.

"I own this place. I also own many other places in japan." he stated this as if were obvious. She was completely shocked.

"Oh that reminds me, considering you are not hungry would you like to accopany me to _**Fluffy's'?**_ " her eyes grew wide.

"I have been trying to get in there for months!!" she was clearly excited.

"I take that as a yes. Then lets go."

"What about the waiter? Shouldn't we tell him we are leaving?"

"He will figure it out soon enough." she couldn't believe he could be such a jackass, yet again, she could.

In car

"I was was wondering. You do know I have a boyfriend right?" she knew the answer when she asked the question.

"Yes. So? It's not like he is worth anything." his voice was more cold than before about this subject.

"I really do think he loves me in his own way." she did in a way believe this.

"Do you really? If you do you are more pathatic then I thought."

"I.." she gave up the agrument and looked out the window.

In the club

"Dance with me." Sesshomaru ordered.

"You know.. if you would ask and not order you would get more complience out of me." he again grabbed by the wrist so make her dance with him. She rolled her eyes.

"This Sesshomaru does not ask he orders and gets what he wants don't defy me." his voice was cold again, sending chills up her back. She shivered.

"May I at least go to the Girls room? Or would you have to follow me there." she was delibertly trying to be a smart ass. He let go of her wrist.

"Go. Then return to me." he ordered making her roll her eyes again. _'Arrogant Bastard.'_ she thought in an odd way amused by his actions.

Bathroom

Sango walked in and heard moaning. She decied to go see what was going on.

"Oh Kagome...Damn." she saw Kagome her BFF giving her boyfriend Miroku a blowjob. She began shaking uncontrolably. Tears began to steam down her face.

"How could you.." she wispered as the two turned around to see Sango. "BITCH!!!!" she yelled runing out of the bathroom with miroku following her. She ran to Sesshomaru whom had a cruel look engraved on his face, not daring to ask what happened. He took her wrist and lead her out the door, Miroku followed them.

Outside

"Sango.. I'm so sorry..Please forgive me.. I really do love you." Miroku pleaded grabbing Sango wrist.

"Get you hand off of her or your arm will be in two pieces." growled Sesshomaru. Miroku quickly released Sango's hand and she ran to get in Sesshomaru car.

"What buisness of this is yours?" Miroku yelled fists clenched.

"You perverted, Two-timing poor excuse for a man." Sesshomaru said with pure discust in his voice. He hated men who would do that to there woman.

"What the fuck does this have to do with you?" Miroku began to yell. He took a swing at Sesshomaru but his wrist was grabbed by Sesshomaru's hand.

"Nothing." he stated cracking Miroku wrist.

"Damn." he winced as he fell to the ground. Sesshomaru walked off and started the car.

Sango's drive way

Sango got out of the car tears still streaming down her face.

"I will pick you up after school. I will be in front of the school." Sango nodded and walked in t he house. She took a hot shower and curled up on her bed. She fell into a restless sleep.

On her way to school

"Sango." said a girls voice laying a hand on her sholder.

"Get the hell away from me you bitch." Sango's voice as cold as ice.

Ok her is the chapter 2. Pretty Please review!!


	3. Damn Kagome

Chapter 3

Recap:"Sango." said a girls voice laying a hand on her sholder.

"Get the hell away from me you bitch." Sango's voice as cold as ice.

"Sango..I'm sorry it didn't mean anything. I was just having fun."

"WHAT!!! YOU CALL GIVING YOU BESTFRIENDS BOYFRIEND A BLOWJOB FUN!!! WHAT'S NEXT? YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVEN CARE, FUCK HIM IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DUMB WHORE!! OH AND DOES INUYASHA KNOW ABOUT LASTNIGHT OR HE IN THE DARK LIKE I WAS!!!!" Sango screamed this causing many people to look at who she was talking to. Kagome fell to her knees in the middle of the sidewalk and began to cry. Sango began to walk away tears in her eyes when she ran in to Aika, Ayami, and Ena whom all saw the event that had just acurred. Sango's eyes glistening with unshead tears. Kagome walked up behind them and put a hand on Sango's sholder.

"Bitch." Sango said before suddenly pinning Kagome to the ground now there was a whole group of onlookers. Aika and Ena tried to pull Sango off but had no luck. Sango threw her fist into Kagome's jaw with a painful crack. Inuyasha walked up at that minute and pushed Sango off of Kagome. Ena walked to her and hugged her, she knew she hurt.

"Sango..I don't know what to say...I've never seen you this way. I'm sorry about what Kagome did to you but do you really think she deserves that?" said Ena softly her long black hair swaying and her large green eyes sparkling with tears. She knew that a long friendship was about to end and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Yes." Sango stated her eyes downcast as she walked away.

"Hey babe. You ok?" asked a man whom resembled a certain 'Arrogant Bastard'.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said shooting up and wincing. Her bod was sore as hell. She began to cry and wrapped her arms around the man she had betrayed and still hadn't told.

Afterwards at a table in the courtyard sat Sango. It was lunch but she didn't want to be around anyone so she came her to sit. Tears streamed down her face, her heart filled with more sorrow than she could handle. A hand touched her as a man sat beside her with regret vivid in his features.

"Sango... I am so sorry. Please don't hate me. I really do care." said Miroku. He tried to hug her but was coldly pushed away.

"It's to late, you cut me deep. Sorry won't help this time. I've heard it too many times. I am sorry too." she got up to go to her next class but her wrist was pulled agressivly. Miroku grabbed her and kissed her forceing his tounge into her mouth. She kicked him so ahrd he gasped and released her.

"That was a mistake I hope you never wanted to have kids." she smirked stomping his lower body with all of her strength. She walked to her next class, the anger in her boiling to new levels. Miroku was in tears he was in pain and still throbbing.

"Sayounara Miroku..." she wispered while walking down the hallway.

After school Sango stood at the front gates waiting for her ride. Suddenly a blue corrvette (do they even have corrvette's in japan?) drove up and the door was pushed open revealing a man wearing bluejeans and a black T. His long silver hair seemingly glowing.

"Get in." he stated to the astonished Sango.

"Who else would I be? I found put you put you ex in critical care." he smirked cruely.

"How do you know about that we were the only two out there." she was mortified that he knew about that.

"Or so you thought." his voice the usual icy tone, he again wouldn't look at her which hurt her. _'Wait! Why should I care?"_

"But I don't know why you did it. Why don't you tell me." he ordered it but tried to sound a little less harsh. She blushed vividly.

"He..ummm. Tried to kiss me and I had to get him off of me. Now can we please drop the subject of mmmy personal life please." she said all of this without taking a breath so it sounded quite jummbled together. Sesshomaru understood every word though so he decied to be leanet and not make her repeat herself.

"Hmmmm" he sighed she turned from him to the window and cleared her face of all emotion. She didn't want to seem weak any more than she already had. She was not the type to show her emotions like she had in public. She had perfect control untill yesterday morning when Sesshomaru appeared in her life. They rode in akward silence. She knew she seemed weak to him but had no clue how to make him think otherwise.

"I was going to take you to eat at my house but you don't seem stable enough to handle it." Sango's face went red with anger she wanted to slap him into next week but deceided against it.

"I am perfectly stable. I would _love_ to accopany you and eat at you house. Please don't doubt my stableity." she tried to sound strong and calm.

"Very well." they again were in silence. _'Wait. Did I just agree to go to__** his**__ house to eat? Oh well... I doubt he would try anything. I bet he has sex with his cloths on. Through that wouldn't be sex.'_ she was trying to calm herself but was making it worse. She sighed with frusteration.

"We are here." when she got out she gasped. His house had three stories. It had many crystal windows. Through one of these windows was the dining room that had a glass chandeler hanging gracely above the table. A hand caught her wrist bringing her back to reality.

"Are you coming or would you pefer to stand there all night?" he lead her to the dinning room and pulled out a chair for her.

Ok I am tired. This was chapter 3 please R&R!!!


	4. Riku and Kikyou

Ok this is chapter 4. I am ogoing to go back a little to describe what happen after the fight wiht Riku, Kye, Ena, and Kikyou in this chapter.

Chapt. 4

Recap:"Are you coming or would you pefer to stand there all night?" he lead her to the dinning room and pulled out a chair for her.

Kikyou sat on the front steps glaring at the spot where Sesshomaru's car drove off from. Her eyes glitering with tears. She had always liked him. She had always though he would one day fall for her. She was way off. _'I've still got a chance. I'll make Sango jealous and then I will win Sesshomaru back.'_ she contemplated. She never realised that Sesshomaru like her even with his drastic clues. He thought her weak and pathetic. He had even told her that to her face, but she still didn't get it. Her heart was full with remorse. Her tears begging for release.

"Hey Kikyou. What's wrong?" silky smooth voice asked concerned. Kikyou looked up to meet blue/violet eyes. The man standing in front of her had black hair to his lower back and a very nice body. He was about 6ft 3in tall. He sat down beside her and put an arm around he sholder.

"Oh it's nothing Riku. What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile. He usually doesn't come to their capus because he graduated thee and a half years before. ( If you can't guess he is 22 and Kikyou is 19.)

"To see you why else?" he smiled kindly offering her a hand up._ 'Why hasn't she figured it out yet? I've tried to show her for two years already. Maybe I should tell her.'_ he thought to himself sadly. She took his hand and stood up.

"Why would you wann see me?" she was clueless. He sighed.

"Don't you get it damn. I L...Lo...Love you." he stutered this as he noticed the regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." her heart felt like lead. She hated to hurt him. His eyes went to the ground finding alot more interesting.

"Oh.. Well I am still her if you need me. Can I ask who?" hurt was tremindous in his voice.

"Well it is not yet but I like Sesshomaru. Please don't tell anyone else." his eyes shot up as if she had caught on fire.

"But I think he likes that one girl you are friends with. Plus how could you like a cold hearted bast..." suddenly Kye and Ena walked up hands linked.

"Oh sorry are we interupting something?" Ena smiled her blue eyes glowing. Then she saw both of their faces.

"Nothing." said Riku harshly. Ena gasped she had never heard Riku's voice so cold. Kikyou walked away silent tears slib down her flushed cheeks. No one followed her they could all tell she needed her time.

"What just happen?" asked Kye an eyebrow arched.

"Nothing." was all Riku said before waking off in the opposite direction of Kikyou with his hands in his pockets. His fingers caressed the dimond ring in his poket in which had had bought her. _'Damn him!'_ he thought tears lurring his vision.

Ok this was short but this chapter does have a reason for being here. Please R&R! The next chapter will be up soon.


	5. What!

Sorry It has taken so long to update. Here is chapter 5.

Chapt. 5

Recap:"Nothing." was all Riku said before waking off in the opposite direction of Kikyou with his hands in his pockets. His fingers caressed the dimond ring in his poket in which had had bought her. _'Damn him!'_ he thought tears lurring his vision.

"Sango I will be in the kitchen if you are in need of me. Feel free to look around but do not go to the third floor." he stated in a demonic tone.

"Why?" she replied.

"It is my _private_ quarters." he turned to look at her with relentless eyes. Chills went through her spine setting her every hair on edge.

"Oh...Ok" she diverted her eyes from his heartless eyes. _'What the hell have I gotten myself into? This guy scares the shit out of me!'_ He disappeared down the hall. She went into a massive room with two velvet couches, in the corner stood a small desk with many pictures and one small drawer.

"Huh?" she walked to the table and saw a picture of a woman with long black hair. She also saw pictures of Sesshomaru as a child though he looked very angry in all of them._ 'Hmm, I wonder what is in this drawer?'_ she began to pull the drawer open and found an odd picture.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha! Why would they be in a picture like this as children." she hadn't realized she had been talking aloud and Sesshomaru had walked in.

"He is my half brother and I have nothing to do with him." his glare merciless and cold. She jumped when he spoke.

"Why?" her voice quivered.

"Because he is the reason my mother died. My mother died because Our father met his trampy mother. When she found out he had another son from another woman she killed herself. I hate Inuyasha and he should die for being the abomination he is. And so should that filthy mother of his too." Sesshomaru's eyes looked oddly demonic his fists clenched.

"Don't you think you are being a little harsh?" her mind was racing and her body began to trimer uncontrolably.

"No. His mother is a filthy whore. Sit down." he noticed her tremering and pulled towards the couch for her to sit on.

_'Ahhh! My head!'_ her head began to throb unbareably. She placed her hands to her temples.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru's eyebrows arched.

"M...My...H..He...Head" she passed out.

"Hmm. What now? I guess I will take her tp the guest room on the second floor." he picked her as if she weighed nothing. When he arrived at the guest room he placed her on a king size bed with silk sheets and a velvet comforter.

"Should she really sleep with school cloths on?" he went to the dresser and pulled out a beautiful silk nightgown that was his mothers.

"It should fit her." he very quickly undressed her and redressed her in the nightgown without even a glance. He lifted the covers and placed her under them.

"I'll call the doctor in the morning." he walked off and shut the door.

The sun crept higher in the sky, it's glow like smoldering embers. Sango's eyes began to flutter and then shot open.

"Where am I?" she mummbled realizing she was'nt at her house. "Oh Shit!!! I'm still at Sesshomatu's!!!" she began to panic. She felt to make sure she was dressed when she was in a silk nightgown. "He...changed...my...cloths!" she began to stutter her blood boiling to max. Her eyes blurred with tears. She jumped out of the bed and noticed a long black robe. She grabed it and tied it around herself tight. She ran through the doors and down the steps and ran into a strong figure. When she realized it was Sesshomaru her face went red with rage. He stood there with an evil smirk.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING UNDRESSING ME!!! YOU DAMN HENTAI!! HOW DARE YOU!! AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN LAST NIGHT?!!" she was screaming to where her voice was strained. Hot tears streaming down her face. Clouds of guilt swamped over her, feeling exposed she hugged the robe.

"Baka. First I did not look at you when I changed you. I am not that low. You passed out last night after you said somthing about your head. Do not call me that vile name again. I washed you cloths so you would have something to wear to school. Go get a shower and get dressed if you are feeling better I will take you to school if not I will call a docter." his merciless and cold. Her eyes widened in fear of his oddly demonic eyes.

"Sorry. I will go take a shower." her eyes downcast.

"Here are your cloths. I am not like Miroku and I would never do a woman as he would." he handed her cloths to her and walked off.

"I just paniced. Sorry." she slowly went up stairs and in to a beaotiful bathroom with a marble tub.

"Ahhh. This feels great." she dunked under the hot water, soaking her gorgeous brown hair. She quickly bathed and washed her hair. Once she was fully dressed she put her hair into a messy bun.

"Are you ready to go to school?" he voice still as cold as before.

"Um yes. Thanks." she folled him as he opened the car door.

They rode in an akward silence untill they reahed the school.

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Um No. I should go see my mom she is probably pissed as it is. I can walk."

"Very well then I will pick you up tommorow morning and drive you to school." he stare cold.

"You don't have to." she was desprately trying to get out of it though she knew it was hopless.

"I will. Now get out." Sango opened the car door and got out giving him one last look before he drove off. A woman stood in front of her when she went to go in the school.

"Kikyou? What the hell is wrong with you?" her voice rude.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my man? You stupid whore are you just going to fuck everyone in school?" her eyes cold and creepy.

"What!!!! You damn bitch!! I am still a virgen you dumb ass!"

"Oh yea? Miroku staid he had a threesome with you and Kagome." her smart ass tone making Sango's vision blurr in anger.

"He what? I never did any such thing!" tears began to stream down Sango's face. She felt as though more rocks had crushed her already broken heart. Before she had a clue what happen she was on top of Kikyou beeting the shit out of her.

"Get the hell off!!!" Kikyou screamed.

"Hell no!! I never fucked anyone!!" tears blurred her vision, the only thing she could see clearly was the red on Kikyou's face.

"Then why did you spend the night with Sesshomaru?" by now both Miroku and Kagome had come out side. Kikyou winced as a fist decked her strait in the jaw. She didn't realize she was crying from the pain that was now numbing her body.

"I got sick and passed out!!! Nothing hap..." she was suddenly thrown off of Kikyou and now Miroku was holding her down while Kagome was helping Kikyou.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miroku asked holding down her struggling body.

"You said I had a threesome withe you and Kagome!! Why would you do that!?" she was sobbing so hard she couldn't breath. Despare swept inside her soul leaving only sadness and pure rage. He smirked.

"Because you deserved it." he laughed at her. She threw him off of her and began to pound his head in the ground. When she was satified with her work she began to run. She couldn't go home right now she'd be killed for sure. She came to a alley way which was deserted. She turned there and sunk down to her knees and began to sob. Heart was was crumbling, being ripped into little peices. Her body limp and she could barely move from her devastingly depressing mood. Somebody came down the alley in a slow stride.

"What happen to you?" a cold voice replied. _'Shit Sesshomaru I can't be like this in front of him.'_ a hand grabbed her sholder pulling her up.

"I can't go back to school." he voice cold but seh looked much stronger than she felt.

"What happen?"

"I will not tell you. You do not need to know."

"I will find out sooner or later. You are tired do you want to come back and rest for a while? Plus you need to wash the blood off you hands." he smirked at her gasp. She looked at her hands and realized it was most likly Kikyou and Miroku's blood from their little fights.

"Ok I am tired." he grabbed her and picked her up. When they got to the car he layed in the back seat.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." she mubbled falling asleep to the rocking of the car.

Ok here was chapter 5 was it any good? Please R&R!!!


	6. Kiss

Sorry it took so long to update. Darn trigonmetry.

Chapt. 6

Recap: "Ok I am tired." he grabbed her and picked her up. When they got to the car he layed in the back seat.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." she mubbled falling asleep to the rocking of the car.

The sun was low in the sky when Sango arose from her nine hour slumber. She awoke in a daze, vaguely remembering what happened or where she was. When she looked around she realized she was back at Sesshomaru's house and was in the same silk nightgown. She stepped out of the bed, her body weak, and seemingly fragile. She went through every hall and room in the house, but all was lifeless.

"Sesshomaru?" she slightly raised her voice. She walked back up towards the room she awoke in, when she reached the second floor she found a closed door that was painted black. The door opened up to a long upward staircase. When she reached the top she opened the black door that read Sesshomaru.

"Wow this must be Sesshomaru's room. This is amazing!!" she said aloud positively shocked. The room was surrounded by silk cutains, when she walked into the room she felt fur against the her feet. White fur carpeted the room, his bed the size of four king size ones. Red silk sheets with black and white fur covered the bed. Off to the right of his bed there is a large indoor hot spring with a waterfall. A rush of wind blew Sango's hair around her sholder. She looks around to find a glass door leading to a hot tub, with the best view of the city. She walked back in, and went to the hot spring. She stroked the water with her palm.

"He's not here, I mean it can't hurt to take a little dip can it?" she wispered shedding her cloths and stepping in.

"What are you doing in here?" growled a threating voice behinde her. She gasped.

"What...Sorry." she was shaking even with the heat of the water. He stepped to a small cabinet and grabbed a robe. He walked back to her.

"Cover up." her eyes widened in fear as he shackled her wrist and pulled her up. She stood there in nothing but her gleaming skin. He wrapped her in the robe and set her on his bed.

"What the hell posessed you to come into my room?" he leaned into her face. Her breathing labored she tried to move but her strength depleted.

"I..Sorry..." she stuttered helplessly lost in his cold gold eyes. His face leaned to where his lips just centimeters away from hers. His eyes harsh and cold.

"Hmm.." her eyes widened as his lips pressed softly against hers. Tears glistened in her eyes. When he moved his lips and began to walk away he wispered,

"You can sleep here. I will move you when I decide to sleep." he walked out. She lay there breathlessly. Unable to comperhend the event. Her eyes couldn't stay open any longer so she covered her self with his silk sheets and fell into a deep slumber.

I know it is short sorry. Please R&R!!


	7. New place to live!

I know. I know it takes forever for me to update. Sorry. I'm getting the feeling that you all are getting bored with my story because the lack of reviews. I will most likely stop writing this story if I do not get at least four reviews. So please review if you would like me to continue writing this story. Thanks very much.

Chapt. 7

Recap: "You can sleep here. I will move you when I decide to sleep." he walked out. She lay there breathlessly. Unable to comperhend the event. Her eyes couldn't stay open any longer so she covered her self with his silk sheets and fell into a deep slumber.

Sango awoke to a slight shake of her arm. Her eyes shot open to realize she was still in Sesshomaru's room. The white silk that hung from above glimmered in the sunlight. She up sat to see cruel golden eyes staring at her with dismay. She struggled to rember the events of the night, trying to remeber if by any chance they had made love. That is when she remebered the heat of his lips against hers. Her hand shot to her lips subconsiously.

"Would you like to just stay in be all day?" his voice cold and fierce with discust. Her soul showed through her frightened eyes. She turned her head from him so she would not look weak. Her usual boldness and strength had disinegrated, leaving her in a weak and sorrowful state. His eyes burned at her skin like acid. It was driving her litterly insane.

"Well if you would wake me up early this wouldn't happen. What time is it anyway? Oh and would you stop fucking staring at me?!" Sango's voice matched the tone of his. She appeared calm and collected but inside her soul was growing with hatred for the world around her. Deep clouds of anguish and despair loomed over her very being.

"It is early. 7:30am to be exact. I want you to go to school at least one more time. It is you choice but if you want you can move here. You would have your own room and bathroom. I would also allow you in my quarters if I was not in there. If I did happen to be in there you would ask me permission. It is your choice. So what do you choose?" Sesshomaru's voice never wavered from the calm tone. Sango was gleeful utterly happy, to where she almost wanted to cry. _'I could leave my mother's house and not have to deal with the people at school. I would be filthy rich, but he could not give me what I want. But then again that kiss. It was an unblievebly tender caress. I guess I will try it. Even if I have to deal with annoying damn arrogance/'_ she thought as she smirked to herself. His eyebrow shot up in suspicion at her smirk. _'What can she be thinking?'_

"I will try it. Thankyou. Even known you are the one who started this whole thing." she smiled at him.

"Very well. You will walk home and pack you things after school. I will pick you up at about seven tonight. Go get dressed or you will be late for school. Do you want breakfast?" he saw her face go from absolute fury to a smart smirk.

"Oh yes of course _master_ I will go get dressed." his faced went from emotionless to almost amusement, he thought this quite interesting. "Oh and breakfast would be great _master_." he smirked at her.

"Hmm Master? I like it. It suites me well does it not?" she burst out laughing and got out of bed. She put her back to him and turned to show a purposely sexy smile. _'This is fun.'_ she thought evily.

"Only in your dreams. Now go away so I can get dressed." he almost laughed aloud but swore instead. She smirked begining to drop her robe to show her exposed upper body. Knowing he was still in the room she swung her hair around her sholder. He was stunned even not being able to totally see her, the beatiful tint of her skin was enough to make him hold his breath.

"I will go make your breakfast now." he walked out of the room and shut the door. She clasped onto the bed laughing hysterically.

"This is great! You know what? Fuck wearing that stupid uniform. I'm gonna wear..What am I going to wear?" she went to a drawer and opened it. Inside this drawer lay many womens cloths. She gasped because most of this have cost more than 300$. There was a speaker system on the wall so she went to it and pressed the speak button.

"Umm Sesshomaru can I wear some of those cloths in you drawer?"

"I went out last night and bought them for you. So yes they are yours." she turned the speaker off and dressed in a cute pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees. She wore a tangtop that said _Kiss Me_ on it front. She walked down stairs to find Sesshomaru sitting at the table. The seat in front of him held a plate with chocolate chip pankcakes.

"Wow so you can cook." she laughed.

"Yes I can. What happen to Master?" he smirked at her.

"Shutup." she smiled at him.

As they arrived at school he stopped the car and stared at her.

"What?" she looked confused.

"Nothing. Don't get in a fight today." he suddenly grabbed her face and pushed his lips against hers possesivly. He grasped her neck pulling her close. Once he released her, he opened the car door and pushed her out. Right before he drove off he said,

"'ll see you at 7." she stood there just trying to get aiir in and out when the school bell rang.

"Damn if I don't her I'll be late." when she got into the hallway she saw a pissed Kikyou with two black eyes glaring at her

"What happen to your uniform bitch?" she laughed ignoring the pain of her swollen lips.

"I'm not putting up with you shit. I have to get to class." she walked into the class room and sat down. Imediantly the teacher was at her desk glaring at her.

Ok this is chapter 7. Please R&R!!


	8. A brothers love

Thankyou very much for your reviews!!

Chapt. 8

Recap: "What happen to your uniform bitch?" she laughed ignoring the pain of her swollen lips.

"I'm not putting up with your shit. I have to get to class." she walked into the class room and sat down. Imediantly the teacher was at her desk glaring at her.

"Miss Taijiya where is your uniform? You know this is a blatant disregard of the school policy. I seriously doubt you have a good excuse." said a stern looking women. Kikyou whom was sitting two seats smiled.

"I know why Mrs. Uzuki. She slept at a man's house after she did this to me. So she had no clean cloths." she laughed cruelly.

"That is not true. This is my last day of school and I didn't feel the need to wear the uniform." the whole class gasped and stared at her.

"What does that mean Mis Taijiya?"

"I'm dropping out. The only reason I came today is because_ somebody_ asked me to come to sign out and to go home and pack my stuff." she smirked at Kikyou red face.

"YOU BITCH!! YOU'RE LYING!! HE WOULD NEVER LET YOU LIVE WITH HIM!!" Kikyou was now standing, her fists clenched and shaking. The teacher stood dumbstruck. Sango's grin grew wider.

"Oh yea? Ask him. I'm sorry Mrs. Uzuki. Would you like me to go to the headmaster's office?"

"Yes. Kikyou you go to I will wright the referels later." Sango had already walked out and was heading down the hall.

In the hall Gako apeared behind Sango. His figure lingering over her.

"Sango, what's been going on? I saw Miroku, Kikyou, and Kagome and they are in bad shape. Is everything ok?" his voice velvet smooth. Sango had always thought of him as a younger brother.

"Gako, life is a bitch. I have always thought of you as my little brother and I care for you alot. You won't be seeing me again in school and I will never be freinds with Miroku, Kikyou, Kagome, Aika, or Ayami again. I would be friends with Ena though." tears of hurt and sadness had began to fall down her face. He grabbed her and hugged her.

"Ah Sango it's ok. You will still at least be friends with me, Riku, and Kye right? I have always loved you like a older sister and you have helped me alot over the years. I want you to know I will always be here if you need me. Where are you going anyways?" she hugged him tighter.

"Yes I will always care for Kye ans Riku. They have been my older brothers. I would never not care about you so you don't have to worry. I'm moving in with Sesshomaru Youkai." he pushed her back to where she could see his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do that? He's dangerous."

"I'm sure. I've stayed his house for a few nights now and I don't think he'd hurt ne. Don't worry I can take care of myself I mean Look at Miroku." he laughed.

"Ok. Lets get out of here. I don't think you wanna be here when Kikyou attacks you." she laughed seeing Kikyou running down the hall to her.

"Let's go!" they both took the nearest exit and left.

They sat on a bench in the park when Inuyasha walked up to them.

"Sango." his voice cold with hurt and anger.

"Yea, Inuyasha."

"Hey Inu." said Gako trying to lighten the mood.

"Why did you do that to Kagome? I know you had a reason. Was she sleeping with Miroku?" his voice now showed obvious grief.

"Yes she was. Can I ask you a question?" his eyes glinted with unshead tears.

"What?"

"Is Sesshomaru you brother?" he raised his head dumbstruck.

"How did you know that?!"

"What's going on?" Gako was as lost as it gets.

"I found the picture in a drawer at his house." his etes widened with rage.

"What the hell were you doing at his house!!!"

"Inuyasha calm down! She is already upset! You're my friend but she is like my sister so don't fuck with her!!" Gako was usually the layed back and careless type so this outburst of anger both Sango and Inuyasha.

"I'm actully moving in with him. We are not sleeping together though." his fists clenched and he swallowed hared to prevent himself from crying.

"Oh. Well you need to know Riku wants to kill him because he thinks he stole Kikyou from him. He was going to ask Kikyou to marry him but when he told her he loved her she said sorry she loved Sesshomaru." his voice was a wisper.

"Oh Kami! Where is Riku? This can't happen!"

"Come on I'll take you to him." Gako grabbed Sango's wrists hard.

"I'm coming to. If he lays hand on my sister he's dead." Sango's chocolate orbs grew in surprise.

"Fine let's go before he gets himself killed." they all got into Inuyasha's car and drove to a far back alleyway.

Ok this is Chapter 8. I excpect reviews before I update again so please R&R!!


	9. Suicide,Mean moms, and hot springs

Here is chapter 9!! For anyone whom is reading Crazy Affections I will be making my sister her own account so her stupid stories won't be posted under my name. I might be harsh but her couples are completely and tottally wrong! And she likes Kagome so I don't want her stories with my name. It should be up in three days.

Chapt. 9

Recap:"Oh. Well you need to know Riku wants to kill him because he thinks he stole Kikyou from him. He was going to ask Kikyou to marry him but when he told her he loved her she said sorry she loved Sesshomaru." his voice was a wisper.

"Oh Kami! Where is Riku? This can't happen!"

"Come on I'll take you to him." Gako grabbed Sango's wrists hard.

"I'm coming too. If he lays hand on my sister he's dead." Sango's chocolate orbs grew in surprise.

"Fine let's go before he gets himself killed." they all got into Inuyasha's car and drove to a far back alleyway.

Kagome, Gako, and Inuyasha arrived in a back alley just as Riku walked out of a door with a gun in his hand. Riku had always been kind and tranquil, and when Kikyou turned him down he couldn't control himself. He wanted Sesshomaru dead for stealing the woman he so dearly loved.

"Riku. Stop this nonsense now. Kikyou is an idiot. Sesshomaru has no feelings towards her. The bitch is just crazy." Sango's voice was firm and got Riku's attention strait away. He turned towards her, his black hair blowing in the wind from the upcoming storm. His blue/violet eyes sparkled with hatrid in which no one had ever seen.

"How would you know? I loved her so much. That ass Sesshomaru took her from me, and he will pay." his voice shattered Sango's heart. She was walking towards him with compassion filled eyes when Gako's hand latched onto her sholder.

"Don't he can hurt you." Gako more of pleaded this than comanded. She pulled away from him and continued towards Riku.

"Riku I think Sesshomaru loves me. I'm moving in with him and that is why Kikyou's acting so crazy. Please listen to me." Riku fell to the ground and pointed the gun to his heart. No one had realized Kikyou followed them in her car and watched the whole scene. She slowly walked to him. She couldn't bear for him to die.

"Kikyou haven't you done enough damage?" Inuyasha scowled at her.

"Riku..Please don't do this. I don't love you but I can eventually that is if you live." Ena and Kye had showed up as well. When Ena saw Kikyou leave school she called Kye to pick her up and follow them.

"Whatever is going on here we can fix it. Come on we have been friends forever. Riku hand me the gun." Ena walked over to him and placed her hand in front of him. Love filled her voice. She had always been the most caring person in there group. There was no anger in her heart whatsoever.

"Come on man. You are my best friend. Don't do this." Kye walked in front of him. His red hair, gold eyes, and great body made him look like a greek god of some kind. No man should be built as well as him. Riku handed the gun to Ena. The moment he did she pointed the gun to the sky and shot every bullet out. Suddenly they all heard breaks skidding. Sesshomaru's car appeared and he pushed the passenger door open.

"Sango come now." his voice could freeze the sun. Gako stopped Sango and hugged her.

"Watch yourself sis." he said as she got into Sesshomaru's car and they drove off.

They arrived at Sango's house and parked. Sesshomaru stepped from the car and Sango into her house.

"Sango!! Where have you... Who the hell is that!!! That is the guy you went out with that night!!! What is going on here!!?" Sango's mom was in an outrage.

"Please to meet your aquantince Ms. Taijiya. I am Sesshomaru Youkai and you daughter is coming to live with me." her mother stood as if frozen in place. Sango had already hurried upstairs and was packing her stuff, not wanting to be there for her mothers wrath.

"No way!!! She has to finish school!!! She is not going to live with some man she doesn't even know!!" Ms. Taijiya was now screaming.

"There is no need to for Sango to finish school considering

I am a multi millionaire and have plenty of money. She wants to do this and it was her choice. Seeing that she is of age she can make her own choices." Ms. Taijiya dropped on the nearest couch her legs no longer able to hold her up.

"But.. What about her dreams." Sango walked into the room as her mother said this.

"You dreams mom, not mine. Now goodbye." Sesshomaru helped her get her stuff to his car and left the house.

Hours after they arrived at his house and Sango was unpacked, Sesshomaru sat in his hottube when there was a nock on his door.

"Come in Sango." Sango walked in and turned a deep crimson seeing his chest gleem in the moonlight.

"I was wanting to talk but I can come back later." her voice was timid a mere wisper.

"Nonsense. Join me." again he was ordering her around.

"I don't have a bathingsuit. Too bad." at this he turned his head and smirked. _'Shit!!!'_ she knew what he was going to say.

"You do not need one. Now come." Sango's eyes widened as he grabbed a towl and walked to her. His hands now on her jeans unbuttoning them. Sango's breathing laybored.

"No thats ok..Please..." he had somehow stripped her of all clothing but her black lace bra. His hands felt her back and found the hooks. Her bra gently hit the ground causing her to gasp.

"Now come." he picked her stripped body up and placed her in the hot spring instead of the hot tub outside. He shut the doors and closed the curtains. He then slowly was engulfed by the hot water. Sango sat in the water stunned completely and utterly shocked. He slowly approached her. She was cornered between the wall of the spring and his hard chest.

"This isn..." he cut her off.

"Relax." he moved his mouth down the middle of her breast. She couldn't move, she didn't want to move was more like it. His mouth traveled to her left nipple and his tongue slowly stroked it. A small moan escaped her mouth. He smirked at this and sucked hard on her nipple. Her whole body clenched she felt as if she was going to go into flames.

"Sesshomaru..." she moaned softly as his hands travled lower and lower.

Here was chapter 9!! I might do an actual lemon in chapter ten. It depends on what you all say in you reviews!!! Hoped you enjoyed it!!!!!!


	10. Well WOW!

Here is Chapter 10. Warning: This chapter contains a lemon!!

Chapter: 10

Recap: "Sesshomaru..." she moaned softly as his hands traveled lower and lower.

Sango stirred uneasily under the hot water.

"I don't think we should do this.." she more moaned this than actually spoke it.

"It is fine Sango, relax." his voice felt like velvet caressing her skin. _This is so different, he has never been gentle.'_ her eyes widened as his hands found their way to her triangle of curls. His hands found her under the water and surged into her hard, she unintentionally screamed from pure ecstasy. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Hmm. So your are a virgin are you not?" she was barely able to speak as three fingers repeatedly surged into her sending waves of pleasure through her, every sane thought wiped from her mind. He jerked her roughly into his arms and carried her out of the water.

"Hey wait a min..." she stopped in mid sentence as he pushed her onto the bed. His golden eyes were consumed with hunger, and needing. He parted her thighs and surged himself firmly into her hot sheath. Her scream stuck in her throat as her body withered with pleasure, screamed with the pure ecstasy of him filling her. He surged harder as her muscles clenched and released. Her nails raked his, and she screamed hoarsely as pleasure spiraled her out of control. She clutched his back for anchorage as she spun upward on a painful, yet pleasure full ride that seemingly went on forever. Her body went limp, tired from his aggressiveness. Her breathing began to lower to a slower pace as he laid her down gently onto the silken sheets. As he pulled out of her hot, velvet sheath she tightened not wanting to release him. He covered her up and kissed her head. She slowly began to drift away into a deep slumber.

"Sleep well cara." He whispered in her ear as he lay beside her.

Well here it is!! What did you all think? Oh pretty please review!!!!!!!!! Please please please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!

For any of you who don't know cara can be Italian or Spanish but in both languages it means dear. I like the word so I decided to use it so no complaints please.


	11. 3 happy endings

Ok this is chapter 11!!! I am going back to the group of Ena, Kye, Kikyou, Riku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Ayami. If anyone needs reminders of the ages here they are:

Ena:19

Kye:25

Kikyou:19

Riku:22

Kagome:17

Inuyasha:18

Miroku:19

Ayami:16

CHAPT: 11

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sat on the steps in front of their school crying her eyes out. She had liked Miroku but now realized he was just a player.

Flashback

_"Now Ayami don't worry it will only hurt for a minute. This is what you wanted isn't it?" Miroku cooed to the young girl against the wall, while pulling her jeans from her body. The girl giggled hysterically at his cooing. Kagome walked in quietly._

_"Ok Miroku. You are damn hot you know that?" she caressed his length. Kagome's eyes brimmed over with tears. She walked behind him, Ayami's eyes widened in fear._

_"Miroku how could you? Plus what you are doing is illegal. She is 16 and you are 19. You are a pervert and a player. Goodbye." Kagome walked away holding her breath to prevent from breaking down and crying._

End Flashback

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha walked apon her sobbing form. Even known she hurt him heartlessly he still carred for her and didn't want to see her hurting. He sat beside her and pulled her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Inu. It was a mistake. You are 100x better than Miroku and I was an idiot for not realizing that before, can you ever forgive me?" the remorse in her voice was unmistakable.

"Kagome, I loved you, and still do. Of corse I forgive you." he kissed her deeply to prove his point.

"Inuyasha. I love you too. I'm sorry I betray you." she embraced him, deeply thankful for his forgivness.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Riku, I didn't realize how deep your feelings were. What were you going to ask me?" he jumped when he realized he had the ring with him.

"It's nothing." his voice showed the despair that churned at his insides.

"Please tell me." Kikyou begged this.

"I was going to ask you to... to marry me. but it doesn't matter now. As you said you don't love me yet."

"Damnit! Well ask me now." he looked at her as if she had gone completely insane.

"What!!?"

"Try it!" she demanded this.

"Fine! Will you marry me Kikyou!!" he yelled this accidently. She smiled suductively.

"Of corse Riku. We can work thrugh are problems." he was stunned beyond words. She pushed him down and strattled him.

"What the hell?!!" he gasped this out as she pushed her mouth against his.

"Well this is unsual for a girl to be the one running the show." he smirked as he flipped her over.

"Why don't we go find a hotel room Riku." her tongue touched her top lip suggestivly.

"Damn strait!" he smirked mischeivously.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Hey Ena! Come here!" Kye yelled across the sreet.

"What?" she ran to him. He laughed.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" he yelled as loud as he could muster. She nearly fainted as all the people turned and stared at her.

"You jackass! Yes I will marry you!" her smile broaded as he scooped her up and kissed her.

"You are welcome."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

That was all for this chapter. I am most likely ending the story in the next chapter!! I made this chapter for paticularly one reader! You know who you are!!!


	12. Last

Here is the last chapter. It's going to be short so, sorry.

Chapt. 12

Sango stirred in the sun that entered the room. Her eyes fluttered open and with a moan she sat up to find herself alone._ 'That bastard where is he? My body hurts sooo bad, damn him!'_ she thought angered.

"Hey jackass where are you?!!!" she yelled. Sesshomaru entered the room in boxers and a smug look on his face.

"Morning. What is wrong with you?" he smirked at her.

"I hurt like hell! And what the fuck was last night?" he actually laughed making Sango gasp.

"Here have some coffie." he handed her a plate with a cup and rose on it. Something on the rose sparkled in the sun.

"What is this... A ring!!" she nearlly screamed.

"What? Won't you marry me? Or will I have to convence you?" Sango began to choke on her coffie.

"Wh...a...t? Hell yea! You know you have ruined my life right?" she gave him a suductive smile. He walked to her and put the cup on the table. He climbed over her and pinned her sholders to the bed.

"Hmmmm. Well I'll have to makeup for that." he locked his lips to hers.

"That is enough. Now I have to get dressed."

"Why? I like you like this." color raised in her face.

"Oh shut up!" he kissed her forcefully and stood up.

"Well in you insist." he smirked at her and went to his closet.

This is the end.


End file.
